True happiness (Complete!)
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: Here it is the completed from of True happiness. Finny and Ciel live a happy life together which is made absolutely complete with the birth of their triplets. But what happens when one of the children gets pregnant himself? Mpreg. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Birth Finny x Ciel

**After a lovely review on 'True happiness' I have decided** **to make that two chapter thing into a whole story with the same title. The two chapters will appear and stay the same but the story will be longer and more detailed. So please enjoy, review and feel free to give ideas and suggestions. C :**

* * *

Finny lay panting in his world of flowers writhing in pain. The reason for this was that Finny was pregnant and in labor with Ciel's triplets.

I know what you might be thinking. How is this possible? Well Finny had no clue either, but when Ciel found out he had promised to be by his side until the children were born, and look after them.

'Oh my goodness. Why now of all times? Please Ciel. Please come back quickly.' Finny thought desperately giving out the occasional whimpers, which quickly turned into loud groans as he felt the pressure inside him build up to an almost unbearable degree.

At that moment he heard the m  
carriage pull up in front of the mansion. Feeling his first baby slide yet further down his canal he screamed at the top of his lungs for Ciel or anyone to 'just get these things out of him'.

As soon as he had said those words Sebastian was at his side along with Ciel. "P-please help...me. It's t-time now." whimpered Finny. "Should Sebastian bring you to our room?" asked Ciel looking a lot more than worried. Finny could only respond with a feeble nod.

So without further interruptions the three of them made their way toward the mansion with the occasional loud whimpers from Finny. Just as Sebastian opened the door the was an especially loud squeal from Finny and Sebastian, with Ciels help, pulled down his trousers and underwear to reveal the first baby (a boy).

Tears started streaming down the poor boys face as Sebastian took out a pocket knife and cut through the cord. "Let's get him upstairs quickly now." Sebastian said handing the little boy to his father, as Finny's second water broke.

They raced up the stairs yelling at Bard and Meirin to get towels and boiling water.

Once they got to Ciels room and Finny was squatting on bed the two remaining servants came in with the necessary equipment.

"Finny. I want you to relax and leave everything to me. And young master. Could you position yourself behind Finny and support him as well as rubbing his back? It will help." said Sebastian taking charge of the current situation.

Ciel nodded and put their son in the crib beside the bed and sat behind his lover and muttered "Everything will be just fine Finny. Just give it all you have and do everything Sebastian says so we'll see all our babies soon ok?" "Hmm." was the only way Finny was able to respond.

Sebastian broke the silence by saying "Your baby is crowning now. To prevent you from tearing I want you to pant through the next couple of contractions."

As the next contraction built up Finny's deep breaths started turning into shallow pants and his whole body was shaking from the effort not to push.

But it all payed off when the second baby's head popped out along with a bit of fluids and blood. "Just a few more gentle pushes and you will meet your second baby." Sebastian reassured the now almost delirious Finny.

Finny grunted and whined as the shoulders emerged and yelped as their second baby (also a boy) slid out of his body along with amniotic fluids mixed with blood.

As before Finny held his son close to his chest, tears streaming down his face, and laid back against Ciel who caressed his sons face.

When Finny started getting restless again Ciel called Meirin and gave her their son to be put in the crib next to his brother.

This time however Finny kept mumbling "Something is wrong I just know it." And his worst fears were confirmed when Sebastian stated sadly "I am afraid that your third child is breech."

At this Finny started hyperventilating badly. As if he knew in advance what was happening Bard was at Finny's bedside in an instant with a paper bag. Ciel held it in front of Finny's face and held it there until his lovers breathing went back to an exceptable rate.

Sebastian led Finny through the next contractions and coaching him through his breathing and Ciel muttered into his ear "I just don't know how to thank you for this amazing gift. I'll protect you and our children with my life until I die and that's a promise I will not brake."

This seemed to give Finny the strength and courage he need for with his next push the baby girl's (Sebastian made sure to check the baby's gender first) legs and torso were out of her 'mothers' body and Finny gave two last final pushes and had their baby girl (after being cleaned up of course) placed on his chest along with her brothers.

After the placenta and the soiled bed sheets were disposed of Sebastian left the new family by themselves smiling at his young masters display of affection towards Finny and their triplets..

As he left he was greeted by the very enthusiastic faces of Bard, Meirin and Tanaka who were asking "How's Finny and the babies doing? What are the genders? When can we see them?" "Well, Finny and his two sons and daughter are doing just fine and you will see them in the morning. Now off to bed with you all. Understand." Sebastian said in his strict tone. "Yes sir." they shouted and practically skipped to their rooms.

Meanwhile Ciel still held Finny, who was currently feeding his first son having already fed his siblings, in a gentle yet protective embrace as if he were afraid to loose him at any moment if he did.

Finny seemed to realise his lovers distress for he turned his head to face Ciel and asked "What's wrong?" before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"It's just that you have shown me what true love is and blessed me with the greatest gift any man could receive. What I'm trying to say is that you have done all these amazing things for me that I'm scared of losing the four of you."

Finny chuckled and said "I'm the one who should be thanking you. If it weren't for you I'd probably still be an experiment locked up in an abandoned cellar somewhere. So I believe we're even now."

Looking at their children Ciel noticed something about them. "Do you realise that our firstborn son looks like a mini-you with my hair and eye colour and our second born looks like a mini-me with your hair and eye colour?" "Yes. And our darling baby girl looks like a perfect mix out of the two of us." Finny yawned and snuggled close to his children.

Smiling at his lover Finny asked Ciel "So, do you remember the names we picked out?" "Of course." said Ciel kissing each of his children in order saying "Good night Nathaniel Vincent Phantomhive. Good night Jacob Adrian Phantomhive. And good night Theresa Rachel Phantomhive."

With those words the two lovers snuggled into their bed shared bed with their triplets between them and feeling complete as they had never felt before. They both looked forward to a bright future together with their children.


	2. Birth Alois x Ronald

Around the same time Finny gave birth there was someone else in the same position. Alois was squatting in his bathtub, supported by his boyfriend Ronald and helped by Claude.

Sweat covered Alois' face and his damp hair was stuck to his skin and the pain was too much for him to bear. Thankfully Ronald, Alois boyfriend, was by his side in the bathtub and was rubbing circles onto Alois lower back. Claude kept checking the young teens progression and didn't seem bothered in the slightest by what was happening in front of him.

At this moment you're probably wondering 'How the heck did Ronald and Alois get together let alone have children together. Well Ronald had been assigned to keep an eye on Alois until his death. And of course being a teenager leads to certain thoughts which lead to crushes which lead to full blown love. And when that happened to Ronald it hit him very hard. Now he was here helping the love of his life through the most painful experience of his life and to honest he wouldn't want it any other way.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Claude finally said "Your highness. You are now fully dialated and ready to push. When I start counting down from ten I want you to push. Ok?" "Uh huh."

As Claude started counting down from ten Alois bore down an dug his nails into Ronald's hand making its owner wince in pain.

"I see the baby's head." said Claude as Alois bore down determined to get these beats out of his system and into his arms.

With a loud scream from Alois the first baby's head was out of its mothers body, turning the water a dark red. "Good. Now a few ones for the child's shoulders and the rest will be easy." Claude said not at all surprised by his masters stubbornness.

"OH MY GOODNESS. PULL THE CHILD OUT RIGHT NOW. OWWWWWW!" Alois screamed as his firstborn child (a boy) was brought to the world.

Knowing he didn't have much time before the second baby came he made a quick deal of cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning the child before placing the wailing newborn in a blanket and on his mothers chest.

Alois caressed his sons cheek beaming and saying "Hello my little Alexander James Trancy." As he did so he didn't realise the afterbirth leave his body.

He did however feel the new set of strong contractions announcing the soon arrival of their second-born.

Leaning against Ronald and clinging onto his hand for dear life Alois bore down yet again, screaming profanities which can not be typed up and revealed to the public, as his second baby's head emerged.

Bearing down and giving all his remaining strength and pushing down Alois finally managed to push the baby out of him and scaring Claude in the process as the baby came out way to quickly. But luckily Claude had amazing reaction skills and caught the baby boy before he could sustain any injuries.

He cleaned the second baby up and, as with the first, wrapped him in a towel before placing him next to his brother on his mothers chest.

Alois was crying silently along with his two wailing sons and beaming he whimpered "O-Our babies." "I know. I'm so proud if you babe. Also I'm glad that we finally have our Alexander James Trancy and Thomas Richard Knox here with us. You've made me the happiest man alive tonight." Ronald said kissing Alois softly while Alois' eyes got heavier and before he shut them Ronald took Alexander and Thomas out of their mothers arms.

As he did Alois let out a murmur of "N-not my babies." "Don't you worry about a single thing my darling. You need your rest. And as for us we'll be right here when you wake up. Promise."

Those words seemed to calm down Alois and he fell asleep in his lovers arms. Ronald stared in awe at his newborn sons beaming and wondering what the future would hold for the four of them.

* * *

i** hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if it's too short. However ideas/suggestions such as reviews are greatly helpful and are appreciated. C : **


	3. Their first ever get-together

**My first update in forever. Please forgive me. I'm just so stuck on what to do with this Fanfic so please leave your ideas in your reviews or PM me that's absolutely fine. One thing you must keep in mind is that I plan on writing this fanfic until the kids are older and having kids of their own with parental support. Please enjoy chapter 3. C :**

* * *

Due to the birth of their triplets Ciel and especially Finny were extremely tired. But sleep was not an option for the two first-time parents since Nathaniel, Jacob and Theresa had inherited their strong set of lungs from both their parents and decided to use those only during the night.

This didn't make it any easier on Finny who had been sleeping since their children's birth only a few days ago and Ciel had difficulties getting Finny to wake up. So Sebastian, being the reliable butler he was was made to come up with a solution that would suit everyone.

So one evening after supper Sebastian sat with Bard and Meirin and discussed the problem together. "How about we talk Finny into filling up baby bottles with his breast milk and take turns in feeding the little ones at night." Meirin suggested.

"That would backfire immediately. Finny wants and needs the bonding time with his children. There is no way we could change his mind and the young master wouldn't allow it." answered Sebastian.

Then it hit Bard like a sudden tidal wave and he said "Didn't Alois just give birth as well?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" "Well I was thinking that if Alois doesn't have the same problem as poor Finny, then he could breast feed the triplets once in a while so that Finny catches up on his sleep."

Sebastian was slightly sceptical at Bard's suggestion so after some careful thinking and persuading Sebastian decided to talk to his master and send a letter to Tracy estate. Once the letter was on its way Sebastian went upstairs to bring Finny and Ciel some breakfast and the most adorable site met his eyes. Ciel was laying next to a sleeping Finny who had Nathaniel, who was greedly slurping up his breakfast, on his chest while Jacob and Theresa were gently cooing in their fathers one arm while he used the hand of the other arm to tenderly stroke Finny's hair.

Sebastian gently made himself noticed and when Ciel came over to his butler he carefully addressed the matter at hand. "Bard, Meirin and I are very worried about Finny. We realised that he needed help. So we came up with the idea that maybe Alois could help you two out by feeding the triplets every once in a while so that Finny and you can catch up on some sleep."

Ciel pondered for a moment. He had despised Alois to begin with but over the years the two of them got quite close. He looked at Finny and smiled sadly. Finny had dark circles under his eyes and looked peaceful for seemed like an eternity. So he looked Sebastian in the eye and said "Have you already informed Alois?" "I saw to it before I came to speak with you my lord." Sebastian replied smiling.

A few days after Sebastian had talked to Ciel and sent the letter, the doorbell rang and Sebastian opened it to find Alois and Ronald beaming and holding Alexander and Thomas who were cooing happily in their parents arms. "Hi Sebastian. How are you all doing?"

"We are fine and doing very well thank you." Sebastian replied beckoning the two visitors inside and leading them to his masters bedroom. Finny was awake by now and was sitting in bed with Ciel beside him holding Nathaniel and Jacob while Finny was holding Theresa.

It seemed as though Ciel had already told him what was happening because there was a scowl plastered on the young former gardeners face. Ciel was whispering "Think about the children they need their mother fit and healthy. Please give it a try. For them at least." "Fine." Finny pouted receiving a kiss from Ciel in return.

When Alois saw Nathaniel Jacob and Theresa he immediately asked "Oh my goodness are they adorable. May I hold them please." Finny who had just seen Alois and Ronald holding Alexander and Thomas said "Only if I can hold your twins." "Of course." Alois beamed and put Alexander on the bed while Ronald did the same with Thomas. Before they left both Ronald and Ciel beamed at their boyfriends and quietly left the room while the two mothers were chatting happily.

Finny smiled at both Thomas and Alexander before asking "Who is who?" Alois smiled at Finny and said "The boy that looks like a mini-me with Ronald's hair and eye colour is Thomas and the mini-Ronald with my hair and eye colour is Alexander. And which one of your triplets is which."

Now it was Finny's turn to smile and he said. "The mini-me with Ciel's hair and eye colour is Nathaniel and the mini-Ciel with my hair and eye colour is Jacob and that leaves our only little girl called Theresa."

The two mothers chatted for hours on end about different topics. About their boyfriends their children and what they planned for the future. Then Alois said "The real reason I'm here Finny is because Sebastian told me that you and Ciel needed help with your kids since neither if you slept properly since they were born. Did Sebastian tell you about that?"

Finny's face fell at those words but he managed to stay calm as he said "That's true. I'm a bit sceptical however, but Ciel convinced me that it's for the best if we give it a try. In return I could also take care of your sons." "Sounds like a great idea. When did your children have their last meal?"

As if on cue Nathaniel Jacob and Theresa started wailing which set off Alexander and Thomas as well. Giving each other a look that said 'Should we try?' Finny took Alexander while Alois took Nathaniel.

Finny was the first to have a hungry boy slurping away closely followed by Alois who had Nathaniel drinking so quickly that both he and Finny knew that there would be the sound of hiccups filling the room soon.

After having burped them and feeding their siblings Alois and Finny put the five children in the huge crib Sebastian had made and within five minutes they were cooing themselves softly to sleep.

Alois and Finny gazed at their children like any first-time mothers would and giggled as Alexander grabbed Nathaniel's hand snuggled close to it and Thomas and Jacob cuddled close to Theresa.

"They are going to be great friends one day. I can feel it." Alois and Finny jumped as they felt their boyfriends wrap their arms around them and together the four young teens gazed lovingly at their children.


End file.
